Romeo and Julius?
by ForgottenInTheRush
Summary: Paris has an apparent grudge against Romeo and has enlisted Friar Lawrence's help to convince the Prince but why? And if the Capulets don't have a daughter, who does Romeo love? Written in Play format,with stage directions more descriptive and book like.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Romeo and...Julius?

Act 1 Scene 1

_The scene opens with a kindly priest picking herbs in his garden_

Friar Lawrence: Hmmmm...the gray-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night/Chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light-

_Paris sweeps back the curtain behind Lawrence that separates the herb garden from the Friar's rooftop abode and enters._

Paris: You'll never believe! He fell.

Friar: How did he fall? In, out?

Paris: In! It is done and soon the house of Montague will be put to shame and will never raise its foul head in fair Verona again!

Friar: I still fail to see how you gain from this. It is your kinsman who you mock.

Paris: I mock none but Romeo, who dare set his own on one of the house of the Prince.

Friar: But you know that Mecrutio would never return it.

Paris: Enough. Make it so that he comes to confession and I'll see to it that the Prince hears every word and does to Romeo what he deserves.

Friar: But he cannot hear what goes on in the confessional. It is sacred and is God's will for it to be confidential.

Paris: But are you not required by law to report anything hat is a danger to citizens...such as Romeo would be?

Friar: He is a sinner but not what I would class as a danger.

_Paris turns to leave but as he reaches the curtain Friar Lawrence speaks._

Friar: Why do you fear him so?

_Paris turns, outraged_

Paris: I do not fear any.

Friar: A wise man fears those that he sees himself reflected in.

Paris. I will see that Romeo's confession will be your last for that insinuation. Good day.

_Paris leaves through the curtain, but turns and faces the Priest one last time._

Paris: And Priest? Don't think of telling Romeo any of this. I know how often he visits you...sometimes even at night. Friar, I think it is you that sees himself in the young Montague.

Priest: Why do you hate him, as neither Montague nor Capulet, it is not a familial grudge you hold for him, but perhaps a more personal one?

_Paris exits and Friar returns to his herbs._

Friar: Did you hear that all Romeo?

_Romeo drops from his hiding place and comes to stand by the priest's side._

Romeo: Yes Father.

Friar: Is it true, are you in love?

Romeo: True father, plainly know my heart's dear love is set/On the fair daughter of rich Capulet/As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine.

Friar: But the rich Capulet has no daughter, fair or otherwise.

Romeo: I know

Friar: Then why say?

Romeo: Friar I know it is sin and as I am a sinner you should cast me out, turn me in like Paris suggests but the beautius son of Capulet is the one who captures my heart not the jaded Rosaline or even good Mercutio. I cannot help it anymore than you can help breathing or admiring the beauty of the world, so please good priest help us find peace and our place.

Friar: I would never cast you out. I love you like my own son but I cannot help you find peace. It is against God. But it goes against my heart to see you suffer thusly and I will do all I can to assist. But, before you go, my Son. Does he love you back?

Romeo: Yes. Julius promised his love for me under the silver moon last night.

_Exeunt_


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Romeo and...Julius?

**A/N Confused after the last chapter? well, more is explained, but not all, that will come later.**

**P.S -I didn't put a disclaimer but I DON'T own Romeo and Juliet (sob) and slashes (/) denote line breaks in the original Shakspeare because I borrowed his words**

Act 1 Scene 2

_Verona Market Place. Benvolio and Mercutio are looking at the crowd_

Benvolio: Fwah! Check out those legs!

Mercutio: Oh Benvolio, you have forgotten I'm not that way inclined.

_Both laugh_

Benvolio: That I haven't my friend. I was talking about that woman there, not the fish monger. I know you're allergic to seafood!

_Benvolio laughs and Mercutio swats at him._

Mercutio: Where the devil is Romeo? He said he'd be here! Have you heard from him?

Benvolio: He didn't come home last night.

Mercutio: No wonder. That wench that goes by the name of Rosaline does play with his heart. She has it on a stick that she twists it as she pleases and he comes running, howling in pain, to do her every whim.

Benvolio: You know Romeo has no passion for women like her. He likes them less...girly.

Mercutio: You wouldn't think so. He "turned the other cheek", as they say, when a letter was sent.

Benvolio: I do recall. "A challenge, on my Life!" did you not exclaim?

Mercutio: I did. But he merely replied to the letter. Politely

Benvolio: He's not a fighter, our Romeo. Ah! Here he comes

Mercutio: But Prince of Cats. A man who knows his swordplay. A worthy opponent if ever there was. Romeo should be proud to fight against a Capulet.

_Romeo enters, whistling gaily and swinging rosary beads around his fingers._

Romeo: Fight a Capulet, Mercutio? You know that the Prince would not stand for it if there is another fight between the two houses. He told us to keep our fights away from public places and free of bloodshed.

_Mercutio scoffs and turns to face Benvolio_

Mercutio: Hold me back before there _is_ bloodshed.

Benvolio: Coz, please, placate this hard-hearted fool before he runs us both through.

Romeo: Seeing as both of you are up and about at such an early hour, I didn't miss too much partying last night.

Mercutio: Ah, when you gave us the slip last night, my fellow.

Romeo: The slip? Hardly. Besides I had much to do.

Mercutio: Off to flounce about like a pretty girly were you?

Romeo: No, my friend. It was your flouncing that was getting too much for me.

Mercutio: You are a fool in love.

Romeo: Aye.

Benvolio: Romeo! You bore with your tales of love. (aside) Do not mention this "love" of yours to Mercutio. He will not take it well.

Romeo: Never fear Benvolio. It is no longer a problem.

Benvolio: Romeo, Mercutio, I quite fancy a walk on the beach. Will you join me?

Mercutio: Not me. I hate the beach.

Romeo: Of course my friend.

_Benvolio and Romeo exit. _

Mercutio: Something appears to be up with those two. Romeo tells Benvolio everything. They are always having little talks about life and love. I suppose they are cousins and bound by blood but to not trust me ever is too much. I will find out!

_Mercutio exits towards beach._

_END SCENE_


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Romeo and...Julius?

Act 1 Scene 3

_A beach. Benvolio and Romeo walk and talk._

Benvolio: What do you mean it is no longer a problem?

Romeo: It isn't. I no longer love Mercutio.

Benvolio: You don't? Then who do you love? Earlier you agreed to Mercutio's "A fool in love" judgement.

Romeo: A Capulet, Coz, but he loves me back and promised that the feuds of our fathers mean nothing to us. When we are together it is not our names that matter. I am no longer a Montague and he not a Capulet.

Benvolio: When did you meet?

_Mercutio appears behind them_

Mercutio: When did who meet?

_Benvolio and Romeo spin around in shock_

Benvolio: uh! Errrr... Romeo and uh...

Romeo: -Julius.

Benvolio/Mercutio: Julius?

Romeo: Julius Capulet. I love him.

Mercutio: Is this what you've been hiding? Secretly confiding in each other? You're gay.

Romeo: Yes.

_Mercutio sinks to the sand._

Mercutio: Then what was the deal with Rosaline?

Romeo: A cover-up. Benvolio's idea.

Mercutio: Was it also Benvolio's idea that you didn't tell me.

Romeo: It was both of ours.

Benvolio: We didn't know how you would react.

Mercutio: When did you first know...that you were...

_People walk by and Mercutio lowers his voice._

Mercutio: ...that you liked the less-fair sex?

Romeo: Only recently, when I first fell in love.

Benvolio: (aside) Tread carefully.

Mercutio: Who?

Romeo: Oh...just some guy.

Mercutio: You said you were in love. It wasn't just some guy. I know you Romeo. Who was it?

Romeo: You.

_Silence. Mercutio nods then stands._

Mercutio: I see why you kept it quiet.

_Mercutio exits_

Benvolio: I told you to tread carefully.

_Benvolio exits. Romeo stands alone on the beach. Nurse enters_

Nurse: You must be the hardest man to find in the whole city.

Romeo: Why are you here?

Nurse: Julius sent me. He said you were going to arrange something...some sort of legal union...

_Curtain closes_

_END ACT ONE_


End file.
